


I need your love

by Rose_SK



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Fluff, Omega Reader, allusions to sex, fluff no smut, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 06:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15137270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_SK/pseuds/Rose_SK
Summary: You felt a cramp shoot through your body, the pain so intense it made you hiss as your eyes watered. You needed your alpha, and you needed him quickly.





	I need your love

You felt a cramp shoot through your body, the pain so intense it made you hiss as your eyes watered. You needed your alpha, and you needed him quickly. It was the first time that your heat had hit you when Sam was absent, since the two of you kept good track of your cycle to avoid these situations to happen. This time, you don’t know what had gone wrong, but your heat had come earlier than planned, and Sam had left to go on a solo hunt with Bobby. This left you in the one situation you had wished to avoid at all costs ever since moving into the bunker with your alpha two years ago. Only a couple of walls separated you from Dean, himself an alpha, who had undoubtly already picked up your scent with the amount of slick you were producing. Your body was glistening with sweat and you could feel a fever building up. Desperately trying to find the strength to move, you stretched your arm out in the hope you could reach your cell phone that you had left on the night stand the night before.

 

“Come on, just a little bit further” you encouraged yourself, managing to move the phone close enough with your fingertips so that you managed to grab it off the nightstand. You weakly unlocked it and went to the message thread you shared with your boyfriend, a small smile appearing on your lips as you re-read the goodnight message he had sent you the night before. You started typing.

 

_Alpha, I’m in heat. I need you to come back right now…_

Although you formulated this as an order, you knew that this would have no effect on your alpha, who was not compelled to obey you like you were by nature. You did not have to wait long to read Sam’s reply.

 

**_Already? Omega, are you okay? Is Dean in?_ **

_I’m fine, Alpha, and yes, he is. Please Sam, come quickly._

**_Dean won’t hurt you, sweetheart. I’m on my way with Bobby, I will be a couple of hours though. You will manage Omega?_ **

****

His last reply made you groan in frustration, but you knew you had no other choice but to wait for Sam to arrive. Defeated, you sent back a short yes before letting your phone slide out of your hand onto the floor. You attempted to soothe the cramps by pulling your legs close to your chest and assuming a foetal position, something which usually helped when it got bad. Strangely enough, you did not crave your alpha sexually, but rather you felt needy for his comforting presence, his warm embrace and reassuring kisses. The pain was so intense that you did not feel like getting naughty at all. A tentative knock on the door nearly made you jump out of your skin. Dread filled you when you heard Dean’s voice from the other side of the door.

 

“Y/N? I know you don’t want me here, and don’t worry I’m going to leave. Do you need anything before I go?” his voice sounded strained under the effort Dean was making to not let you know that your smell was affecting him. It was biology, you knew that and the reasonable you knew that, but in your current state you could not make the distinction clear to your mind.

 

“Go away” was all you managed, quite rudely if you could say so yourself, but right now your instinctive fear overrode any feelings of politeness. You heard Dean quickly make his way out, him probably just as eager to leave the bunker as you were to see him go. You should have felt better about this, but now that Dean was gone, you knew that you had been left all alone in the bunker of the Men of Letters and that thought was probably fuelling your paranoia more than having the other alpha around. Hell, heats could be confusing.

 

You don’t quite know how long you tossed and turned, trying to find the ultimately relieving position. All you knew was that at some point, you picked up the scent of an alpha entering the bunker. Your initial sense of alertness was instantly replaced by feelings of relief and neediness when you recognised your alpha’s scent. A small whimper escaped your lips as you heard Sam try the door which you had locked earlier that day.

 

“Y/N, you don’t have to be scared anymore, I’m here…” Sam’s comforting voice reached your ears, almost making you sob pathetically with happiness. You were safe, your alpha had come to the rescue. Doing your best to not collapse as you exited your bed, you went to unlock the door and were immediately met with the warm, protective arms of your alpha pulling you close in a tight embrace. He shushed you softly when you let out a moan at the cramp that washed over you.

 

“There, there let’s get you back into bed…” you heard Sam say.

 

“Nest…” you corrected, much to your alpha’s confusion.

 

“What?”

 

“I made a nest. With your clothes, Dean’s and Cas’. So all the familiar scents were around” you explained. Sam cocked an eyebrow at that, softly tucking you in and gently taking place next to you in the ‘nest’.

 

“Even Dean and Cas’ scents?” he asked, his voice sounding both surprised and maybe slightly hurt. You nodded.

 

“They’re always around, they’re what I know. I just don’t want them around when I’m in heat”

 

This made sense to Sam, who decided to drop the subject and cuddle you.

 

“Do you need me to…” The last part of his sentence was left hanging in the air, but you knew exactly what your alpha had meant to say considering his lusty eyes. You shook your head shyly.

 

“Sorry alpha, I’m in too much pain right now. I wouldn’t manage to be comfortable. We need to wait until the more intense waves have past”

 

Indeed, it was already too late for Sam to be able to make your pain more bearable by knotting you. You were too far into your heat and it would not do any more good than taking your suppressants now. Understanding and caring as usual, Sam merely nodded and pulled you close, placing soft kisses all over your wet face and damp hair. His hands rubbed soothing circles on your back as he whispered sweet nothings in your ear between each kiss.

 

“Such a good Omega… I’m so sorry I wasn’t there… Alpha is there now, and he promises he won’t leave you…. So beautiful, even more so when you’re like this… I love you, Omega…”

 

It did not take long for you to fall asleep under your alpha’s ministrations.


End file.
